


Plaything

by XenonTheShapeChanger



Series: AWhoreWhoWrites...Writes [13]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Beads, Ben Wa Balls, F/M, Other, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 19:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenonTheShapeChanger/pseuds/XenonTheShapeChanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Charles decide to share for all of your mutual pleasures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plaything

“Make sure you moan loudly for him, sweetheart.” Charles purred, smacking your ass and kneading the already tender flesh between his fingers. You looked up at Erik from your position on the bed, on all fours and facing the closed door where Erik stood. The man was naked and gorgeous, calloused hand pumping his painfully erect cock and moaning as he watched you squirm and moan. You wanted to be the one touching him, the one making him make that face-Oh fuck, that face. He kept his eyes on you, staring intently at you as your mouth fell open and your eyes rolled back. The first of a string of anal beads slipped into your ass, and Charles chuckled at the two of you. “So horny, both of you.”

“Don’t forget who’s in charge here, Charles.” Erik forced out through a groan. “You’re touching her because I let you.”

Charles raised a brow and looked pointedly at Erik’s waist. “Looks like you’re not having that bad of a time, old friend.”

Erik growled, glaring at Charles, then his eyes snapped to your face as you moaned and squeezed your eyes shut, unable to keep them open against the pleasure any longer. Charles spread your asscheeks with both hands and pressed the second bead past the ring of muscle, and you bit your lower lip.

“You should come look, Erik.” Charles said, tugging at the string of the beads. “I have quite a few more to put inside her and I think it’s quite the nice view watching her stretch around them.”

“T-They’re…so big!” You gasped as Charles pulled one of them out and slowly forced it back in, and you buried your face in the mattress.

“You can stare at her gorgeous pleasure faces when we fuck her together.” Charles pressed. “Come look. She’s positively dripping.”

Erik stared at the top of your head, deciding whether he should make you look at him again or just do as Charles said. Charles took his hesitation with a slight roll of his eyes, and slid another bead into you.

“Oh god!” You gripped the sheets and pressed your face more into the cushion of the mattress, and Erik gave up, walking over to Charles and leaning over to look at your twitching ass.

“She wants more.” Erik said, and Charles nodded.

“That she does.” He slid the last of the string of large beads into you with quick succession, not even giving you time to adjust, and when you came back to, you felt your own cum dripping down your legs.

“Fuck, that was so sexy.” Erik groaned, pumping his hand over you until you felt warm cum drip onto your back. You turned your face towards him as you panted, looking up at him and licking your lips pointedly. He stepped over to your face, and you licked him clean just to hear him moan at the over stimulation.

Charles tugged at the string, not pulling the balls completely out but just enough to make you feel how many were in you.

“Were you counting, darling?” He asked. “How many are in you?”

“S-Six.” You answered, and Charles nodded before he pushed you onto your side and then flipped you onto your back. He spread your legs and looked up at Erik.

“Look at her after she’s come, Erik. Isn’t she beautiful?”

“Looks to me like she wants a good fucking. Maybe some cum in her to make her squirm.” Erik murmured, watching your eyelids flutter and cheeks flush from his continued staring. The master of magnetism never could get enough of the faces you made when you were pleasured. You were a bit more accustomed to it now, but it still made you blush self-consciously.

“Yes, old friend, I’m sure she does. But I promised to fill her up with toys before we filled her up with cock, remember?”

Erik’s fists clenched at his sides, but he nodded. “My turn to play, though, Charles.” He said, and the professor nodded, moving so Erik could yank your body to face him. Your hips at the edge of the bed, and he bent your legs up. “Grab your knees, gorgeous.” He commanded, and you hooked your arms through your knees to hold them by your head and bare yourself to him.

“We have two things for you.” Charles hummed, leaning over and kissing you. “Would you like to put the nipple clamps on her, Erik, or shall I?”

“You can, I have to get the other…present.”

Charles nodded, reaching in the side dresser and grabbing two clothespins. He moved your legs slightly, pinching and tugging at your nipples until they were almost painfully hard and then clipped the clothespins onto them. You keened, squirmed, and dug your nails into the backs of your own thighs, but had enough control to not take them off yourself against the pain. You knew from experience that it would very quickly turn into pleasure.

“Such a good girl. Don’t touch them, now, only Erik and I are allowed to play with what we give you. Now. Clench your ass for me and tell me how full you feel.”

“No, she’s not that full yet.” Erik answered before you could, and you looked at him to see metal ben-wa balls levitating in his palm. Three of them, to be exact, each a bit smaller than a golf ball.

“N-Not gonna fit…” You whimpered, and Erik shook his head.

“Of course they’ll fit, you’ve had us in you.” He smirked darkly at you, and one of the balls floated over to your exposed entrance from where he stood. “Now, I want to hear those moans. You always beg so prettily when we’re filling you up.” The ball slid in and expanded slightly as it did, stretching your entrance and your insides.

You let out a shaky breath, trying to relax a bit, but the second one slid in and your entire body tensed, making you feel every curve of all the balls currently inside both of your entrances. Your moans were swallowed into Charles’ kiss, and you heard Erik growl.

“I want to hear her scream, Charles, let her alone!”

Charles pulled back and licked your lips as the third ball was forced into you, and you screamed your pleasure as you came again. Your body twitched as Charles flicked one of the clothespins, and you continued to moan. Your nipples sent pleasure directly to your core with every movement, and both your holes were as full as you could remember them being.

“Now, love, think you’re ready to be full of something more…substantial?” Charles looked at Erik, the professor near the limits of his own incredible self-control, and Erik nodded. At once, Erik flexed his fingers, and all three of the metal balls popped out of you as Charles pulled the anal beads from you one by one. You felt stretched and wonderful but empty, and Erik clicked his tongue.

“Can’t have you needy on us, love. Come on, now.”

Charles lay back on the bed and pulled you with him. “I want her ass.” He said, and Erik smirked as he nodded.

“Good, because I want that dripping pussy of hers.”

Charles sat you on top of him, your back to his chest, and spread your cheeks again, sliding to the hilt into your ass as he lowered you onto him again. Erik followed quickly, leaning over you and bracing himself with hands on the headboard as he slid into your still needy entrance and started to fuck you hard.

“Now…” One of them forced out. “Now you tell us…how full you feel. And maybe we’ll fill you with cum. Would you like that?”

You didn’t know who was talking, didn’t care, all you cared about was more. Erik kissed the moans from your lips and angled his head to nip at your neck.

“I don’t hear you.” He said, and both of them stopped moving completely.

“Please!” you near screamed, begging. “Please move, please, I’m so full, it feels so good!”

“Mmn. Sharing was a good idea. Two of us make her so much louder than one.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I am taking requests! :) I hope you all liked this one!
> 
> Also, if you want more of these, there are many on my page. I have too many up to make them into a series (I don't want to lose the kudos and things) so if you are so inclined, check out the others!
> 
> On my page there is also REQUEST RULES. Please read! Thanks!


End file.
